occasionally in love
by tarinapple
Summary: Cenayang tidak bisa jatuh cinta? Sungguh? Lalu Teruhashi Kokomi itu siapa? [ canon setting ]
1. occasionally meet up

OCCASIONALLY IN LOVE

_compilation of saiteru drabble and oneshot. with one theme; _**occasionally**.

warning: maybe **spoiler**, saiki x teruhashi, _failed-fluff_, **tiap chapter berdiri sendiri**, typo, etc.

.

.

.

* * *

**Saiki Kusuo no ****Ψ****-nan © Asou Shuuichi**

**occasionally in love © tarinapple**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

1 - **occasionally meet up**

* * *

.

.

.

**PERNAH** dengar istilah _**L**__ong __**D**__istance __**R**__elationship_? Atau **L**elah **D**ilanda Rindu? Itulah yang terjadi pada kedua tokoh utama kita, sekitar dua tahun setelah kelulusan mereka dari Sekolah Menengah Atas PK—atau Akademi PK.

Sang gadis (secara mengejutkan) memilih tetap melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas PK—bagian dari Akademi PK, sementara kekasihnya memilih merantau ke Todai. Ya, sama-sama Tokyo sih. Tetapi tetap saja ada jarak.

Tokoh utama laki-laki, Saiki Kusuo, terpaksa menyewa apartemen di dekat universitasnya—sementara Teruhashi Kokomi, tokoh utama perempuan, tetap tinggal di rumahnya (memangnya mau di mana lagi? Kolong jembatan?)

Ngomong-ngomong soal Saiki Kusuo—sebut saja Kusuo, terlihat memang kehilangan kekuatannya tetapi bukan begitu juga. Ia masih memiliki kekuatan—tersisa sekitar … kalau bisa dibilang empat puluh persennya. Tidak lagi _overpowered_.

Kekuatannya yang masih tersisa adalah kekuatan fisiknya; seperti memanaskan tubuh, mendinginkan tubuh, kemampuan olahraga setara atlet internasional. Kecerdasan (kalau ini Kusuo yakin ia punya sejak lahir), dan kepekaan. Membuat tubuh transparan, atau terkadang teleportasi, dan telepati.

Kenapa terkadang? Karena tidak seperti sebelumnya; telepati Kusuo tidak aktif setiap saat. Hanya sekali dua kali dalam sehari, itu pun tidak sampai satu jam durasinya. Begitu pula teleportasi; sejauh percobaannya setelah kehilangan kekuatan Kusuo hanya bisa berteleportasi sebanyak tiga kali dalam sehari (kenapa jadi seperti minum obat?) itu pun selang waktunya sampai dua jam.

Menurut Kuusuke sisa-sisa kekuatan itu adalah yang sudah tertanam di DNA-nya secara utuh. Kusuo saat itu berpikir_, boleh juga Kuusuke menghapus kekuatan yang sudah tertanam di DNA-ku_. Tentu saja, Kuusuke adalah _mad-scientist_ yang (sebenarnya) paling berjasa di dunia saat ini.

Karena tidak lagi _overpowered_, Kusuo tidak mengenakan antenanya, tetapi tidak dengan kacamatanya. Kusuo kira kekuatan mata yang bisa mengubah siapapun menjadi batu miliknya sudah hilang. Tapi pernah suatu waktu, kekuatan itu muncul, dan korbannya adalah—

—Teruhashi Kokomi, bisa kalian tebak. Kejadiannya setelah mereka resmi berkencan tetapi Kusuo belum terbuka sepenuhnya (maksudnya, terbuka dalam masalah pribadi), dan kejadian itu memaksanya menceritakan segalanya.

**From: Teruhashi-san**

**Aku sudah di lokasi.**

Kusuo turun dari kereta api, melepas topi yang sedari tadi menutup kepalanya sembari mengetikkan balasan cepat untuk Teruhashi Kokomi, EHEM, kekasihnya :).

**From: Kusuo**

**Aku di stasiun, tunggu 10 menit.**

Teruhashi Kokomi menguap, mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum memperbaiki topinya. Saat ini Kokomi mengenakan setelan rumahan berbalut jaket abu yang tidak mencolok, topi hitam menutupi rambutnya yang tergelung rapi yang sebenarnya milik Kusuo, UHUK, kekasihnya ;).

Dengan perlahan, seolah memastikan tidak ada kesalahan dalam ejaan kata, Kokomi mengetikan balasan.

**From: Teruhashi-san**

**Sepuluh? Aku akan pulang lima detik dari sekarang**.

Kusuo memelankan langkahnya, memastikan kalau apa yang ia baca barusan benar adanya. Tangannya menekan tombol _dial_ pada kontak Kokomi.

Di seberang sana, ponsel berdering tetapi pemiliknya sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan tangannya di atas meja. Dengan napas teratur, dan matanya belum menutup. Kalau diteliti lagi kau bisa melihat kalau matanya—

"Teruhashi-_san_?"

Praktis gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, mendapati Kusuo yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Segera saja ia merapikan penampilannya sebelum tersenyum tipis. "S-saiki-_kun_."

Tunggu, mereka belum saling memanggil nama depan? Baiklah, mari ganti narasi menjadi Saiki dan Teruhashi saja.

Saiki memesan kopi jeli seperti biasa, ia memesankan susu kocok stroberi yang baru-baru ini disukai Teruhashi. Setelah pelayan pergi, Saiki kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Teruhashi.

Gadis yang biasanya paling antusias mendatangi pertemuan rutin mereka kini lesu tak bertenaga. Cahaya imajiner yang menyelimutinya pun tak secerah biasanya.

"Pekan yang sulit?"

"Benar-benar pekan yang sulit."

Kusuo memaklumi. Semester empat ya mereka sekarang? Waktu bergerak maju terlalu cepat. "Sesuatu tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan."

"Tidak pernah sesuai, akhir-akhir ini," Teruhashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "laporan praktikku hilang. Aku harus mengulangnya karena kesalahanku sendiri. Dan catatan pokok pentingnya adal di temanku yang satunya—aku tentu saja tidak bisa bilang kalau aku menghilangkannya—jadi sebagai gadis cantik sempurna aku harus mengatasinya sendirian."

"_Yare, yare_," Saiki menopang dagu. Sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika Teruhashi memasang pandangan bertanya. "jadi sekarang gadis cantik sempurna tengah kelelahan."

"Tapi bukan berarti gadis cantik sempurna tidak bisa menemui kekasihnya."

Saiki melunturkan seringainya. "Kau mau pulang?"

Salah satu hal yang _precious_ dari Saiki adalah pemuda itu rela mengantar Teruhashi pulang kendati kopi jelinya sudah dipesan. Tidak apa meninggalkan kopi jeli, demi Teruhashi Kokomi. Ah, meski kelihatan biasa saja—tapi coba pandang dari sudut Saiki.

Makanan manis adalah favoritnya nomor satu, meninggalkan pesanan kopi jeli berarti favorit nomor satunya sudah bergeser menjadi—

—baiklah, baiklah, Saiki tidak suka afeksinya diumbar-umbar. Kalau ia masih punya kekuatan, mungkin ia sudah menendangku ke galaksi lain.

"Tidak, tidak apa."

Sebenarnya mereka punya jadwal bertemu sekitar dua kali dalam sebulan. Atau kalau beruntung; seminggu sekali ( kalau Saiki dan Teruhashi sedang dalam masa _gabut-gabutnya_). Tapi kali ini mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama satu setengah bulan, hanya bertukar pesan atau telepon. Telepati kalau beruntung. Dan gadis itu tak terlihat antusias sama sekali.

Begini-begini Saiki juga antusias untuk menemui kekasihnya, lho, meski wajahnya sedatar papan cucian. Seperti yang kita ketahui ia adalah veteran tsundere penerus Saiki Kuuma—

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Saiki-_kun_?"

"Aku mengajukan percepatan."

Kali ini Teruhashi sungguhan terlonjak, topinya sampai miring. "P-percepatan?" _Tunggu, aku tahu kau sebenarnya cerdas tapi membuatku merasa kalah seperti ini?! Ini tidak adil!_

"Aku ingin lulus tahun depan."

"I-itu bagus," Teruhashi mengenggam tangan kekasihnya yang ada di atas meja. "Semangat, Saiki-_kun_! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

Saiki mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang menyejukkan di hatinya. Ia tak balas mengenggam. "Teruhashi-san, kau sebaiknya memperbaiki jam tidur," alihnya.

"Sesuatu tidak berjalan dengan baik, bagaimana bisa aku tidur nyenyak?" Teruhashi menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, menghela napas. "Menjadi dewasa memang merepotkan."

_Orang-orang tidak lagi dapat kukendalikan sesuka hati_. Gadis itu cemberut. _Ya, laki-laki memang banyak yang masih terkena pengaruh kecantikanku tetapi kini perempuan banyak yang membenciku_. Teruhashi heran, mengapa dulu ia bisa menyihir manusia dengan pesona tanpa pandang bulu baik _straight, belok, atau bi? _

Perempuan banyak yang iri, dan itu tidak bisa Teruhashi pungkiri. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menjadi lebih—lebih rendah hati lagi. Tetapi tidak bisa, karena sejujurnya Teruhashi bukan orang yang rendah hati, dan seluruh _acting_-nya sejak lahir tidak berguna ketika ia duduk di perguruan tinggi.

Mungkin jenjang perguruan tinggi memang jenjang untuk menindas kemanusiaan. Ia merasa lebih individualis kendati ditempatkan dalam belajar kelompok. Dan masalah datang bertubi-tubi, Teruhashi harus membereskannya sendirian—

Ia lelah. Gadis itu kembali menyandarkan diri ke sofa. _Aku lelah dengan semua perubahan ini. Akademi PK yang ada dalam genggamanku kini tak lagi sama. Orang-orang menemukan jalannya masing-masing, sedangkan aku ..._

... _aku tahu aku cerdas, tetapi untuk mengambil percepatan seperti Saiki-kun?_ Gadis itu tertawa sarkastik dalam benaknya. _Mungkin yang dikatakan si Kuusuke itu benar; akulah pungguk, Saiki adalah bulan. Aku tidak pantas bersamanya—_

Netra safir biru tuanya melebar ketika tangan seseorang menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya menoleh begitu saja. Pandangannya bertemu dengan iris violet Saiki yang berkilat serius. Seketika udara menipis.

"_Kokomi_, apa yang barusan kaupikirkan?"

Teruhashi kesusahan untuk membuka mulut dan berbicara, ia merasa tubuhnya seolah terpaku. Intimidasi dari Saiki Kusuo memang selalu luar biasa. Tangannya bergetar, mencari tumpuan dan akhirnya berakhir meremas jaket Saiki.

Gadis itu menunduk, merasakan panas dialirkan menuju wajahnya. Kini giliran Saiki yang melebarkan mata, tepat setelah topi Teruhashi jatuh dari pucuk kepala biru itu.

Praktis pemuda itu memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepala biru itu di dadanya. Ia melihat sekitar, dan untungnya Teruhashi memilih untuk duduk di sudut, jauh dari pintu masuk dan kasir. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka di sini.

Gadis itu menahan isakannya kuat-kuat. Meremas jaket Saiki hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

-aku ... payah.

"Semua orang punya kemampuannya masing-masing," mula Saiki. "tidak ada yang salah dengan lulus empat tahun."

"... aku tahu."

"Jadi berhentilah menangis."

"Aku benci terlihat lemah," katanya serak. "apalagi di hadapanmu."

"Jadi berapa hari kausudah menahan tangis, Gadis Cantik Sempurna?"

Teruhashi mengangkat kepalanya, dan tangan Saiki tergerak menggulung rambut gadisnya seperti semula. Ya tidak rapi juga. Konsentrasinya terpecah antara wajah memerah Teruhashi dan rambut lembutnya yang licin. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Saiki kembali memasangkan topinya.

"Kalau dirimu saat SMA melihatmu melakukan ini, bagaimana?"

Saiki mengernyit sebelum menjawab, "Ia pasti menganggapnya sebagai mimpi."

"Mimpi?" Teruhashi mendengus. Sisa-sisa cerianya terkumpul. "tidak percaya bisa memacari gadis cantik sempurna sedunia?"

"Bukan," Saiki mengatakan itu, dengan wajah yang masih datar. _Gadis ini lupa ya kalau aku punya kekuatan cenayang?_ "mimpi karena ia tidak percaya harus berakhir bersama seseorang yang kepribadiannya sama _baiknya_ dengan dirinya sendiri."

"Oh." Teruhashi tidak terkejut. Ia bersama Saiki lebih dari dua tahun dan tidak asing untuk mendengarnya bersarkasme. Bahkan sepertinya Teruhashi mulai tertular. Ia tidak pernah lagi berbicara malu-malu pada Saiki (tunggu, tentu saja pernah, meski tidak setiap saat) dan lebih banyak menaburi kosakatanya dengan garam.

Sial, tentu saja ia dibenci, nampaknya Saiki Kusuo telah membuat kepribadiannya tambah buruk.

Gadis itu menyaut susu kocok di atas meja dan menyedotnya sebelum berkata, "Kusuo-_san_, sepertinya akhlakmu sudah naik level hingga mau lulus lebih awal demi melayani masyarakat lebih awal pula."

Saiki menyeringai. "Itu tidak adil, lho, Teruhashi-_san_. Aku bisa saja mengataimu turun level karena masih ada di bawahku, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Bisa-bisa kau sakit hati."

_O-orang ini ... kau sudah mengatakannya tahu_! "Mana orang yang memelukku tadi? Kurasa bukan dirimu."

"Tentu saja aku," katanya, mendengus. "Teruhashi-san aku sungguh tidak mengerti dirimu. Kau barusan menangis, lalu kau mengajakku beradu argumen garam di sini. Aku harus ekstra hati-hati dalam mengimbangimu."

"Ekstra hati-hati?" Teruhashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dipikir-pikir kapan Saiki pindah tempat duduk dari di hadapannya jadi di sampingnya? Iya, Teruhashi tahu saat ia berpikiran aneh tadi, tetapi sungguh gadis itu tidak merasakan pergerakan saat pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya dan memaksanya menoleh.

_Teleportasi_? Gadis itu berspekulasi. _Tidak mungkin, itu akan boros sekali._ "Kita biasa berargumen, silakan saja."

"Kita biasa," kata Saiki. "tapi aku tetap tidak mau kau sakit hati. Argumenku selalu ada filternya asal kau tahu."

"..."

Teruhashi terlalu terkejut hingga reaksinya terlampau ... bagaimana mengatakannya? Ia duduk tegap, dan memandang Saiki.

Saiki Kusuo tidak pernah meletakkan filter pada ucapannya—

"A-apa?"

"Apa?"

_BOCAH INI MALAH BALIK BERTANYA! _Teruhashi terjebak dalam kegemasannya sendiri, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang dan yakin kalau wajahnya pun semerah tomat. Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan diri, ia mengambil susu kocok dan menyedotnya sebelum mengernyit.

"Kenapa ringan, ya."

"Aku minta tadi."

"..."

"K-k-k-k-k-kau a-pa?!"

Saiki menaikkan alisnya. "Aku minta minummu tadi."

Dan Teruhashi sukses pingsan di tempat, tidak sanggup menanggung realita kalau ia dan Saiki akhirnya berciuman (secara tidak langsung).

_[ yare-yare, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.]_

fakta pahit: selama dua tahun pacaran, saiki dan teruhashi belum pernah berciuman.

[ SAIKI KUSUO KAU—sbxhgcceuidieaziwjsioeb-]

.

.

* * *

selesai.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

next! on **occasionally in love**

2 – occasionally sleep together.

* * *

.

.

jangan lupa streaming saiki kusuo psi-nan : reawakened di Netflix Desember nanti guysss!

SAIKI WITHOUT GLASSES, U MUST WATCH IT.

xiixiiixiixixi.

.

.


	2. occasionally sleep together

**notes**: _chapter_ ini memiliki latar belakang serupa dengan **occasionally meet up**, di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

**notes.2**: _oneshot_ ini sedikit **nakal**, _prepare yourself_;')

_happy reading;'3_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**occasionally sleep together © tarinapple | 2020**

**Saiki Kusuo no ****Ψ****-nan © Asou Shuuichi**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**MUNGKIN** Tuhan memang memberkatinya.

Teruhashi Kokomi memiliki niatan mulia yang jarang ada; mengunjungi kekasihnya di pekan bebas sebelum ujian. Ia yang seharusnya belajar mati-matian untuk meraih kepuasan hakiki dan juga mempertahankan harga diri di semester ini, malah merencakan kencan singkat dengan nonton film berdua di ruang tamu apartemen kekasihnya, Saiki Kusuo.

Sebenarnya kalau bisa Teruhashi menginap saja, karena lokasinya lumayan jauh dari rumah. Atau kalau ingin pulang ia harusnya meminta bantuan teleportasi dari Saiki, tetapi akan terlalu mencurigakan. Eh, tetapi tidak apa kalau berteleportasi ke kediaman kekasihnya—eh, tetapi akan merepotkan mendengar godaan dari pasangan Saiki di sana. Bukannya Teruhashi enggan atau bagaimana, hanya saja akan terasa sedikit aneh jika mendengar godaan terus menerus. Ditambah lagi ia tidak akan diizinkan pulang cepat dari sana.

Gadis itu bertekad untuk menginap setelah keluar dari stasiun—yang mana tentu tidak ada persiapan sama sekali. Dan niatnya luntur ketika melihat apartemen Saiki yang berantakan—karena sungguh, berantakan sama sekali bukan gayanya mengingat Saiki sangat takut—EHEM, jijik dengan makhluk yang biasa kita sebut kecoa. Atau versi mengerikannya, kecoa terbang.

Dengan keadaan seberantakan itu, Teruhashi tergerak untuk sedikit merapikannya sementara Saiki yang baru bangun tidur (serius, di jam setengah dua belas siang, ia baru membuka mata—menolak bangun, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, menghalau tangan Teruhashi yang menjambaki rambutnya, cekcok sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia terduduk setengah sadar.) harus membersihkan diri setelah perang dengan tugas kemarin.

Uniknya, saat bersih-bersih Teruhashi Kokomi menemukan sampah kaleng bir di keranjang sampah dapur, dan yang masih isi setengahnya di meja dapur. Ia meneliti benda itu sejenak, sebelum membuangnya dalam plastik sampah. Gadis itu bergerak menuju lemari pendingin, melihat isinya. Dan tidak ada bir, hanya ada dua pak kopi jeli, _pudding_, telur, dan beberapa sayuran.

"Kau _minum_?" Teruhashi bertanya, santai, dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan penyedot debu.

Saiki menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang terkalung di leher, memroses korelasi pertanyaan Teruhashi dengan keadaan saat ini dan—oh. Saiki menggeleng. "Bukan aku, tetapi teman kuliahku. Kami mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam."

"_Kau_ mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam."

"Kau benar," Saiki menghela napas, menarik kursi di dapur. "aku yang mengerjakan semuanya. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mengoceh dan bermain playstation, lalu memesan _pizza_ dan minum bir."

"Kau sungguhan tidak minum?" Teruhashi sadar kalau nada bicaranya tidak tepat. "aku bukannya melarang, Ya, kau tahu terkadang kita memang membutuhkan hal semacam itu. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Aku tidak," Saiki menopang dagu, ia melihat Teruhashi meletakkan penyedot debu ke tempatnya sebelum duduk di hadapannya lengkap dengan kopi jeli dan _pudding_ miliknya. Pemuda itu mendengus. _Kalau aku tahu ia datang, aku akan menghabiskan pudding itu semalam. _"aku tidak pernah minum."

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

"... me ... mengejutkan," Teruhashi menyendok _pudding_ stroberi itu dengan riang. "kau lebih lurus dari dugaanku."

"Lurus?" Ia mengangkat alis. "Daripada itu, Teruhashi-_san_, aku yakin kau sudah pernah minum."

"Aku tidak bilang tidak."

"Kau minum dengan siapa?" Saiki bersidekap, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi. Ekspresinya biasa. Tahu,'kan, _biasa_ ... "Kau minum di kedai?"

"A-aku tidak berani sampai minum di kedai. Chiyo pernah mengajakku hanya saja aku menolaknya," Teruhashi merasa seperti diinterogasi, tetapi ia tidak merasa terintimidasi karena tidak ada hal yang patut dicurigai. Hm. "aku minum di rumah, kalau sedang sedikit stress. Bir kalengan, tidak ada efeknya sama sekali."

"Kau minum di rumah? Dengan siapa? Kakakmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Gadis itu mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. "aku tidak punya ide untuk minum dengannya. Sama sekali."

"Bagus, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Saiki berkata final, tidak ada unsur aneh dalam perkataannya. Terkadang Teruhashi ingin menendang kaki kekasihnya atau menjambak lebih keras rambutnya—agar topeng _tsundere_ itu bisa lepas atau setidaknya retak sedikit saja! "lagipula tidak ada bagusnya minum."

"Minum sedikit tidak akan membuatmu sakit," –atau tidak. Teruhashi tidak tahu, apakah tubuh (mantan) cenayang memiliki kontradiksi tersendiri terhadap alkohol? "tapi tidak apa. Kopi jeli adalah satu-satunya adiksimu, tetapi aku ragu kauakan hidup dengan umur panjang."

Saiki, luar biasa tersinggung, tetapi ia tetap tenang. Hanya sedikit menggertakan gigi, sebelum seringai jahat mulai terbentuk. Bisa kalian lihat, ada atmosfer permusuhan yang mulai mengudara. Siapkan amunisi kalian!

"Oh? Kenapa kau bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Diabetes," katanya tanpa ragu. "berapa banyak gula yang kaukonsumsi setiap hari? Aku yakin pasti lebih dari dua sendok makan."

"Tentu saja lebih, dua sendok makan tidak ada apa-apanya," balas Saiki. "lagipula aku olahraga."

"Olahraga? Yakin kau rutin?"

"Aku yakin," Saiki menopang dagunya, lagi. "aku berjalan dari sini ke kampus."

Jadi bagaimana Teruhashi harus membalas sekarang?

"Olahragalah yang jelas."

"Maksudmu berjalan nyaris dua puluh menit itu tidak jelas? Dua puluh menit dikali dua; empat puluh menit."

"Sesuatu yang lebih jelas seperti _push-up_, atau _sit-up_."

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya," Saiki menghela napas, berat. "Mengingatkanku pada Hairo." Bukannya Saiki punya memori buruk mengenai Hairo, hanya saja, hanya saja olahraga jadi terlihat aneh setelah ia melewatkan nyaris tujuh tahun (kalau ia tidak salah kira) SMA bersama Hairo Kineshi.

Gadis itu tersenyum masam. Baiklah, ia tidak mau mengisi harinya dengan perdebatan konyol. Jadi Teruhashi beranjak, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas bawaannya.

"Daripada meributkan Hairo," Saiki mengernyit. Sejak kapan aku meributkan Hairo? "Lebih baik kita melakukan sesuatu yang bagus, Saiki-_kun_."

"Apa?"

"Menonton!"

Teruhashi Kokomi baru saja menyewa DVD saat perjalanan ke sini tadi. Ia kemudian mengatakan kalau ia sangat ingin menonton padahal sebenarnya tidak juga. Dan ternyata setelah menyalakan DVD player dan memasukkan kasetnya-ada tulisan berbahasa inggris di layar yang kalau diartikan, berarti kaset tidak dapat diputar.

Secara mengejutkan, DVD player milik Saiki ternyata rusak.

_Aku tidak percaya ini._ Teruhashi menghela napas kasar. _Aku merogoh lima ratus yen untuk ini. _Dan Saiki bisa melihat kekecawaan di wajah kekasihnya, jelas. Pemuda itu pun beralih ke kamarnya sementara gadis itu masih cemberut di sofa.

_Aku pulang saja. Tumpukan buku menunggu untuk dipelajari. _ Setelah berpikir begitu, Teruhashi merasakan sesuatu bersinggungan dengan kepalanya. Ketika mendongak, ia melihat Saiki tanpa kacamatanya berdiri dengan sebuah kaset lain—yang tadi digunakan untuk mengetuk kepalanya.

"Bisa main _playstation_, Teruhashi-_san_?"

Dan Teruhashi tahu dia tidak akan kecewa.

Karena secara tidak wajar mereka main sampai malam.

* * *

Lebih tepatnya tengah malam.

"Ada kereta terakhir," Saiki berkata. "dua puluh menit lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan teleportasi, Saiki-_kun_?"

"Sudah kugunakan saat kau merengek minta makan tadi."

Menahan jengkel, ia mendorong bahu Saiki. "Kita harusnya menggunakan jasa _delivery_, astaga."

"Aku tidak bisa memutar waktu."

Teruhashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ... ia tidak berencana untuk menginap, niatnya sudah pupus dari awal. Tetapi—tetapi...

Tuhan mungkin mencintainya, sehingga sangat memberkatinya.

_Arghh! Kenapa pula harus hujan, sihh?!_ Teruhashi terduduk lemas di sofa. _Badai pula! Musim gugur sialan! _

"Mungkin hujan sampai pagi," kata Saiki sembari merapikan playstation dan sisa-sisa makan malam mereka. Teruhashi masih termenung di dekat jendela. "menginap saja."

Kesimpulan biasa, iya, apalagi ini kekasihnya. Pasti menawarkan untuk tetap berdiam di sini sampai pagi. Kesimpulan biasa, iya, tapi ini datang dari Saiki Kusuo! Seorang pemuda yang paling lurus yang pernah ia kenal! Bahkan Kaidou tidak selurus itu—i-ini dia tahu dari Yumehara Chiyo!

Saiki Kusuo; mantan cenayang. Tidak pernah berpacaran sebelum dengan Teruhashi, tidak pernah minum, tidak pernah merokok, tidak pernah ke kelab malam, dan yang paling penting—tidak pernah melakukan _ini dan itu_ dengannya. Bahkan ciuman pun tidak. Pelukan sudah paling beruntung untuk Teruhashi.

Ia bingung harus bersikap apa, sesungguhnya. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa, dan Teruhashi kira ia pasti mampu menanggung risiko dan semacamnya—tetapi Saiki tak pernah menyinggung apapun masalah itu. Teruhashi tidak berani bertanya, dan ia membiarkan hubungan mereka jalan di tempat.

Atau tidak, ya? Teruhashi ralat, hubungan mereka tidak jalan di tempat. Saiki sudah mau terbuka, dan Teruhashi sudah jadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Kalau Teruhashi meminta sesuatu lagi—ia akan jadi egois.

Tetapi tetap saja! Teruhashi tidak bisa menahan penasaran mengapa Saiki bahkan tidak menciumnya? Dan karena menginap malam ini, gadis itu mungkin akan meledakkan sesuatu—untuk keduanya.

"Baiklah, aku menginap," jawab Teruhashi.

"Oke," Saiki menimpali santai sembari mengerling ke arah gadisnya. "kau tidak mau mandi?"

"MANDI?!"

Saiki mengernyit. Apakah ia salah bicara? "Iya, mandi."

"M-m-mandi, oke," Teruhashi berjalan ke arah Saiki yang masih mengernyit, melewatinya demi menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak mau pinjam baju?"

"PINJAM BAJU?!"

Saiki tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Ia hanya bisa memandang heran Teruhashi yang memerah sepenuhnya. "Kau mau pakai baju itu terus sampai pagi?"

"B-bukan seperti itu!" Teruhashi sadar ia sudah bersikap memalukan, berdeham sejenak, gadis itu menormalkan suaranya. "ehm, aku hanya tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu."

Saiki sedikit tertegun. Ia ... bukannya tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu. Apakah gadis ini terkejut karena ditawari menginap, mandi, dan pinjam baju? Apakah dirinya sedingin itu hingga Teruhashi harus terkejut akan hal-hal seperti ini? Maksudnya, Saiki menganggap ini konversasi biasa antar pasangan meskipun panas ruangan memang di atas batas wajar padahal di luar hujan. Oke, abaikan itu. Intinya tidak ada yang salah dengan kekasih yang menginap di apartemenmu, di zaman sekarang ini.

_Mungkin aku terlalu keras padanya selama ini_.

Saiki menepuk kepala Teruhashi. "Pakai saja, aku tidak masalah."

Teruhashi hanya mampu terpaku, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat seraya menyentuh tangan Saiki di atas kepalanya, menggenggamnya dan membawanya turun dari kepala. Teruhashi tersenyum lembut, dengan rona merah samar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih!"

Saiki menatap kepergian Teruhashi ke kamarnya sebelum menghela napas. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, meletakkan lengan di wajahnya guna menghalau cahaya masuk ke wajahnya. Sebelahnya lagi terkepal erat.

_Mungkin aku terlalu keras padanya, dan pada diriku sendiri. _

* * *

Isi kamar mandi Saiki Kusuo ... biasa. Bersih, dan terawat. Di sisi lain ia melihat tumpukan pakaian kotor yang belum di cuci, ada rasa penasaran yang tidak pantas (menurut Teruhashi tidak pantas) untuk menengok tumpukan itu. Gadis itu mengabaikannya dan menyalakan _shower_.

Kemudian berjalan ke tepi guna melihat cermin. Iris birunya berbinar melihat isi lemari kaca di samping cermin. Alat-alat kecantikan para pria. Ah, bukan begitu juga. Itu hanya sabun muka, beberapa krim dan parfum. Ada sikat gigi pula.

Eh, sikat gigi.

Ragu-ragu Teruhashi mematikan air shower, sebelum mendekatkan diri ke pintu kamar mandi.

"S-saiki-_kun_?"

Saiki membuka matanya, melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Halusinasi? Pemuda itu sedikit mengacak rambutnya sebelum berbaring di sofa lagi. _Sungguh, aku mendengar Teruhashi-san memanggilku tadi._

"Saiki-_kun_?"

Saiki langsung terduduk di sofa. "Teruhashi...-_san_?"

"Saiki-_kun_! A-anu apakah kau punya sikat gigi lebih?!"

_Ternyata aku memang dipanggil_. "Aa, ada di laci bawah cermin."

"L-laci? Aku tidak melihat ada lac—wah! Lacinya masuk ke dalam dinding!"

Ternyata lacinya bermodel _wall-in closet_. Apalagi berwarna putih, sulit untuk melihatnya. Teruhashi dengan riang mengambil sikat gigi, mengolesinya dengan odol sebelum mulai menggosok giginya. Mata birunya kembali berpendar ke sekeliling kamar mandi, dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu berkumur.

"A-anu, Saiki-_kun_?"

"Apa?"

"K-kau ada handuk tamu tidak? Aku lupa memintanya tadi …"

Saiki Kusuo di luar sana tanpa menjawab langsung menuju kamarnya, membuka lemari dan melihat apakah ada handuk yang bisa dipakai. Suasana hening saat ia berjongkok dan memilah beberapa tumpuk pakaian untuk mengambil handuk yang terletak paling bawah.

Suasana hening, hanya ada suara air yang jatuh dari kamar mandi. Shower. Saiki mengernyit ketika merasa ada yang salah dengannya karena suara hujan sama sekali tidak masuk ke telinganya.

Suasana hening, hanya ada suara air, kecipak langkah kaki di atas air, lalu suara Teruhashi yang samar-samar memanggilnya—bertanya apakah ada handuk.

_Aku pasti sudah gila_. Saiki menghela napas, ia menutup lemari dengan sedikit hentakan. Kakinya bergerak menuju kamar mandi, dan ia pasti sudah gila karena hanya berdiri tegak di sana tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sekali lagi, Saiki menarik napas, ia menggantungkan handuk pada gagang pintu.

Saiki bersyukur setengah mati ketika menyadari kamar mandinya memiliki pintu yang bukan model geser. Kalau iya, pemuda itu harus menghadapi kegilaan lainnya karena Teruhashi harus mengambil handuk itu langsung dari tangannya yang mana berarti Teruhashi membuka pintu, dan—

"Kuletakkan di sini."

"Ah, terima kasih!"

Saiki sedikit frustrasi. Ia sudah melihat begitu banyak hal memalukan di dunia ini, apalagi semasih ia memiliki kekuatan cenayang ditambah lagi ia memiliki orangtua yang harmonisnya _bukan main_. Terkadang Saiki berteleportasi ke suatu tempat di Zimbabwe untuk mendapat ketenangan, karena pada malam tertentu suasana bisa jadi sangat berisik baik yang bisa didengar telinga maupun langsung tertuju ke pikiranya.

Itu memalukan sekali, dan Saiki masih heran kenapa di pagi hari Ayah dan Ibunya bisa bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal seharusnya mereka tahu mereka punya cenayang yang tinggal serumah dengan mereka. _Cenayang_. _**Cenayang**_. Dan Saiki memilih untuk beranggapan kalau orangtuanya bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh.

Saiki akan pura-pura tidak tahu apa definisi anak durhaka setelahnya.

Dan terjebak dalam situasi memalukan seperti ini membuat Saiki merasakan sesuatu yang biasa orang sebut dengan karma. Ia telah mengintip begitu banyak privasi, mencemoohnya sesekali, dan kini ia ingin minta maaf pada seluruh insan di Bumi.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Saiki menutup kulkasnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia memilih minum air sambil menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Teruhashi.

"Saiki-_kun_ tidak mandi?"

Setelah meletakkan gelas dengan rapi, cantik, dan estetik, Saiki mengangguk dan menuju kamar mandi. Dan bisa dipastikan kegilaan itu kembali terjadi tepat setelah Saiki mengunci pintunya.

* * *

Gadis itu tidak pernah tahu kalau jantungnya bisa berdetak secepat ini, dan darahnya terpompa sangat lancar hingga rasanya berdesir dan panas. Pikirannya tidak bisa fokus memikirkan rencana untuk lolos dari sini dengan aman dan selamat secara fisik maupun mental. Ia duduk dengan kaku di pinggir ranjang Saiki sambil memijit kepalanya.

_Aku pasti gila_. Teruhashi menarik napas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. _Semua cerita kotor Chiyo mendadak melintas di kepalaku._ Kemudian ia mengacak helai biru tuanya dengan kesal_. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkannya, sialan_.

Cerita kotor itu adalah cerita bagaimana Kaidou Shun dan Yumehara Chiyo menghabiskan malam mereka. Jujur ketika Teruhashi mendengarnya ia sangat syok, lalu pusing, dan beberapa saat ia mendadak iri. Iri yang sama sekali tidak elit bagi Teruhashi. Karena Aiura bilang semua pasangan punya waktunya sendiri.

_Aiura bilang begitu tetapi ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, tidak bisa dipercaya._ Ia cemberut. Teruhashi kadang sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman karena bergaul dengan perempuan _pro_ seperti Aiura dan Yumehara. Tetapi ia bisa menahannya. Itu bukan apa-apa bagi seorang gadis cantik sempurna.

Tanpa sadar Teruhashi merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menatap langit-langit yang berwarna biru kehitaman. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada obrolan kotor para gadis, sulit sekali menghalau itu meski matanya sudah tertutup sekalipun.

_Aku tidur saja_, putus Teruhashi.

Dan niatnya patah menjadi kepingan tak berguna ketika ia mendengar suara lemari terbuka, dan mau tak mau ia menoleh dan membuka mata lebar-lebar.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Itu Saiki. Berdiri hanya dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Teruhashi dengan jelas melihat bagaimana postur punggung yang sama sekali tidak pernah olahraga itu. Gila, ini sungguh gila. Teruhashi menahan napasnya. Sungguh menakjubkan kalau gadis itu bisa memeluknya!

_A-APA YANG BARU SAJA AKU PIKIRKAN?!_ Teruhashi tanpa sadar membuat suara berisik karena ia berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur seperti anak kecil. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam dirinya. Mungkin itu rasa malu yang tak terelakkan. _JIKA YANG KUPIKIRKAN ADALAH BISA MEMELUK PUNGGUNG TELANJANG SAIKI, KAU SALAH BESAR, KAU __**SALAH**__ BESAR. Aku __**hanya**__ rindu memeluknya karena kami jarang bertemu._

Entah kepada siapa Teruhashi menjelaskan hal itu. Mungkin ia hanya mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Teruhashi-_san_?" Saiki mengenggam pakaian di tangannya dengan sedikit longgar. Heran luar biasa karena melihat kekasihnya guling-guling tidak jelas seperti itu, ah, perlahan berhenti dan menengok takut-takut ke arahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Teruhashi menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan bantal ketika ingin menatap langsung Saiki karena ia sadar seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Pupilnya pun bergetar menahan ledakan lain karena melihat rambut Saiki yang setengah basah dan airnya menetes menuruni wajah hingga lehernya. _SIAL_. Teruhashi menjawab perlahan dengan suara yang teredam bantal. "A-aku oke."

Saiki sedikit merasakan hentakan ketika Teruhashi menjawabnya. Tanpa disadari ada sedikit semburat tipis menghiasi pipi kirinya. "Aku akan ganti baju."

Teruhashi berbalik memunggungi Saiki dengan kecepatan cahaya, membuat pemuda itu berdiri sambil menahan tawa sebelum mengklarifikasi. "Aku akan ganti baju di kamar mandi. Jangan khawatir, lanjutkan aksimu tadi."

Dan Saiki menutup pintu kamar. –

_BETAPA MEMALUKANNYA_. Teruhashi terduduk tegang, wajahnya panas ketika ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan frustrasi yang bisa meluncur kapan saja. _BETAPA MEMALUKANNYA. AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU SAIKI BISA SE_ –_, SE_ –_, AH SUDAHLAH! _

Teruhashi memilih untuk merapikan sprei tempat tidur yang berantakan karena ulahnya sembari memperbaiki isi kepalanya. _Tenang, ini hanya tidur, ini hanya tidur._ Teruhashi menenangkan diri. _Saiki tidak akan punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal lain, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

Mendadak Teruhashi meringis_. A-aku lebih baik tidak meremehkannya_. Gadis itu kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. _Kalau itu sungguhan terjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? _

_Aku harus menerimanya atau … menolaknya?_

Dan pintu pun terbuka dan secara memalukan Teruhashi langsung berbaring di sisi dalam, lebih tepatnya meringkuk. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar pintu lemari terbuka, takut-takut Teruhashi menoleh. Ia berbalik menghadap Saiki berpakaian lengkap yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemarinya.

"Aku akan tidur di _futon_," kata Saiki tenang. Ia menggelar futon itu dan merapikannya. Teruhashi menatap nanar Saki dan kepekaannya yang nyaris nol persen. Dan bodohnya Teruhashi Kokomi merasa kecewa sekarang.

_Apa ini aku yang sama sekali tidak menarik?_

Sebenarnya Saiki melakukan ini untuk ketenangan mental keduanya. Ketika ia melihat Teruhashi yang berguling-guling seperti orang gila, ia sudah tahu guncangan macam apa yang tengah dialaminya yang mana juga dialami Saiki. Ia jujur, ia menginginkan Teruhashi, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa gadisnya. Jadi ia tidur di bawah untuk ketentraman jiwanya.

"S-saiki-_kun_," Teruhashi menyela dengan suara memelas. Seperti kucing kehujanan yang minta diangkut pulang. "aku tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi tempat tidur. M-maksudku ini tempat tidurmu! Aku jahat sekali kalau membiarkanmu tidur di bawah, ini 'kan dingin …"

Saiki dan Teruhashi bertatapan beberapa saat. Saat Teruhashi sadar betapa dalamnya itu, semburat merah kembali merambati wajahnya. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan meremas sprei di bawahnya.

"Sungguh?"

_SUNGGUH APANYA?_ Teruhashi tersenyum. "Sungguh."

Dan mereka tidur berdampingan.

_Gila_. Teruhashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan gerakan tambahan meskipun itu hanya pada bibirnya yang tergigit. Ia bisa merasakan aroma Saiki dengan jelas dari jarak ini. Guncangan yang ia rasakan terlalu hebat hingga Teruhashi tidak bisa menutup mata. Ia melirik ke arah Saiki.

_ORANG INI BAHKAN SUDAH TIDUR?! _Melihat dari napas teratur dan matanya yang tertutup, Teruhashi merasa kecewa sekaligus … lega. Kecewa karena tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh, perempuan sangat sulit dimengerti.

Lima menit berlalu, Teruhashi masih dalam guncanganya tetapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia berbaring menghadap Saiki yang telentang, perlahan menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakan Saiki. Secara mengejutkan, pemiliknya membuka mata.

Matanya melebar bersamaan dengan iris violet yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Teruhashi pasti sangat berani karena ia malah memepetkan diri dan berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

_Benar. Aku pasti dirasuki sesuatu_. Dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah, ia kembali mengatakannya, lebih jelas, "Saiki-_kun_, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku bisa," Saiki berkata. "Selamat malam." Dan kembali menutup matanya.

"S-saiki!"

"Aku bercanda."

Teruhashi menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau kejam sekali kalau meninggalkanku tidur."

Dan mungkin Saiki tengah terguncang karena ia malah tersenyum penuh hingga matanya ikut menyipit. "Aa, aku akan kejam sekali." Dan kemudian pemuda itu berbaring menghadap Teruhashi. Ia bisa merasakan napas mereka beradu, dan itu sungguh menganggunya.

"Ada yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Saiki.

"Kita," Teruhashi menjawab lemah. "Aku memikirkan kita."

Alisnya terangkat. "Kita? Tentang apa?"

"A-aku menanyakan ini padamu, tetapi kau janji untuk tidak mengungkitnya sebagai candaan sarkasme lain di esok hari, bagaimana?"

Saiki menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, itu pasti sesuatu yang besar."

"Aku minta janjimu!"

"Baik, pegang janjiku."

Dan mereka saling mengaitkan kelingking beberapa saat sebelum suasana kembali intens lewat pertanyaan Teruhashi, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menciumku," lugas tetapi suaranya bergetar. Tapi Saiki bisa bilang kalau Teruhashi terlihat sangat bertekad lewat sorot matanya. "kalau kau ada masalah mengenai aku yang tidak menarik atau apa, kau bisa katakan."

"Aku …" Saiki merasa sedikit bersalah sekarang. "aku tidak bilang kau tidak menarik, Teruhashi-_san_. Aku tidak buta, kau tahu."

Teruhashi merasa pipinya bertambah panas. "Lalu mengapa?"

Saiki terlihat sulit menjawabnya, tetapi melihat sorot mata gadisnya lagi, pemuda itu tidak bisa mengecewakannya lebih jauh lagi. "Aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya," katanya. "maksudnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rentetan kegiatan sepasang kekasih hingga mereka bisa sampai ke tahap itu. Ditambah lagi, aku pikir kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Ah, begitu …" Teruhashi memahaminya. Mungkin Saiki merasa beban karena itu hingga memilih tidak melakukanya. "Harusnya kaukatakan lebih awal."

"Aku harap bisa begitu."

Teruhashi tersenyum simpul. "Lalu kenapa tidak coba sekarang?"

"Apanya?"

"Menciumku."

Saiki terlihat berpikir keras. "Aku tidak tahu bagaiman—"

Dan keberanian itu datang begitu saja.

Teruhashi menarik kerah baju Saiki, menempelkan bibir mereka—menekannya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena rasa malu yang tak tertahankan. Bibir mereka tetap seperti itu hingga ia merasakan tangan Saiki melepas cengkramannya pada kaos pemuda itu kemudian beralih pada pipinya.

Secara mengejutkan Saiki menggerakkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibir mereka lebih erat lagi … lebih dalam lagi. Teruhashi tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain ciuman dan sentuhan Saiki pada pipinya, yang perlahan berubah menjadi usapan lembut. Sungguh, Teruhashi kira ia bisa terbang karena perasaan ini.

Ketika Saiki menjauhkan kepalanya, napas mereka kembali terdengar. Terengah. Teruhashi berusaha menatap kekasihnya tetapi Saiki memeluknya erat. Membawanya ke dada. Teruhashi tertawa kecil.

"Itu menyenangkan."

"Itu tidak baik bagi mentalku," Saiki sedikit tertawa. "tapi itu menyenangkan."

"Benar,'kan?" Teruhashi menyambut tawanya. Tangannya dengan berani balas memeluk Saiki, tepatnya mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Teruhashi yakin ia bisa melihat semburat samar di pipi pemuda itu.

"Keberatan melakukannya lagi?"

Saiki menyentuh sudut bibir gadisnya. "Aku keberatan," perlahan ia berbisik tepat di telinga Teruhashi, pelan, teliti, dan seduktif. "karena setelahnya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Suara itu mengantarkan Teruhashi pada fantasi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Saiki bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Sesuatu di dalam kepalanya mendadak berhenti berfungsi ketika bibir Saiki bersentuhan dengan daun telinganya.

"Saiki Kusuo," katanya kaku.

"Hm?"

"Tidur di futon. Sekarang."

"Dimengerti, Teruhashi-_san_."

Seperti yang diharapkan dari dua orang berkepala batu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Karena kalau Teruhashi Kokomi membiarkan Saiki Kusuo tetap disampingnya, gadis itu yakin bukan Saiki—tetapi dirinya lah yang akan memulai __**perang**__ terlebih dahulu._

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Dan Saiki bersyukur Teruhashi melakukanya karena kau tahu, Saiki tidak akan melepaskannya kalau begitu. _

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ selesai. ]

* * *

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gilak, gilak /woe. Saya sangat tidak percaya karena bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini lololololol. Ini tuh gila banget karena saya gak pernah nulis fanfic dengan _sexual tension_ sebelumnya, dan dihadapkan dengan saiteru saya harus ekstra hati-hati untuk tidak membuat mereka OOC _especially_ Saiki, karena u know lah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan _review_! Saya senang banget ada yang mau mengulas fanfic sebelumnya;)! Terima kasih sudah mengatakan fic sebelumnya tidak OOC, dan semoga ini juga gak OOC ;D

_**OH YA BUAT YANG TANYA APAKAH SAIKI NEW SEASON UDAH OUT-yes, udah! Ada di Netflix, enam episode! Dan kalau mau yang bajakan, ehem, udah ada kok—cari aja /heh/**_

SERIUS SAYA MASIH KENAK BANGET INI _VIBES_-NYA SAITERU LEWAT NEW SEASON KEMARIN. Kalau diperhatikan pihak sana emang ngasi _hint_ kalau Saiki dan Teruhashi bakal sama-sama. Kalau nonton coba perhatiin gimana Saiki _pay attention_ sama Teruhashi dan Yumehara pas mereka ngobrol. Plus pas Saiki senyum setelah denger pikiran Teruhashi. POKOKNYA EXTREMELY CUTE! NONTON YA!

Sekian ocehan saya, untuk _occasionally_ selanjutnya tbh belum saya pikirin LOL. Karena Januari ini saya akan mulai PKL, mungkin semua fanfic akan di-pending dulu, _sorry to say_:(

_**Selamat tahun baru!**_

_**Tari.**_


End file.
